


The Youngest Malfoy

by Maraudering_Paige



Series: The Youngest Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudering_Paige/pseuds/Maraudering_Paige
Summary: Severus Snape finds Hailey Potter being raped by her Uncle and removes her from Privet Drive, taking her to Prince Manor to heal her. However, the full diagnostic charm tells him that the girl isn't Hailey Potter, and is in fact Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, his goddaughter who was kidnapped the day after she was born and would be nearly fourteen years old, and that she was kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter. How does Lyra deal with this change? How does she deal with the betrayals and lies? How does she deal with her new family and the supposed Dark Lord? Read to find out.Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.





	1. The Painful Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you are all well. This is a new idea I came up with that I was excited to share with you all. I love reading stories where Harry finds out he is actually a Malfoy, but I wanted to change it up a bit so that he was a girl because I really want to see Lucius with a daughter and Draco with a sister. Lyra will have to re-do her fourth year as she is thirteen going on fourteen at the beginning of this, but at least she shouldn't have to deal with too much this year, right?  
> I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. This first chapter has a rape scene in it, and some brief child abuse, so be warned!

Severus Snape sneered as he walked down Privet Drive, towards number four. Albus Dumbledore had asked him to check on Hailey Potter to make sure that she was okay after witnessing the Dark Lord’s return a month ago, and had manipulated him into agreeing. Or so the old man thought. He stopped outside of the house and sneered more, the perfect front garden with it’s perfect flowers was the same as all of the others in the street. There’s wasn’t a car in the drive way, but he knew someone was home because one of the upstairs lights were on, with it being night time and all.

He walked down the path to the front door. As he did he started hearing things from inside the house. Some noises sounded like whimpers, and there was a man shouting obscenities as well.

He unlocked the door quickly with a simple, quiet ‘alohomora’ and entered, the shouting and whimpering becoming more clear as he did so. He rushed silently up the stairs and stopped outside the door with all the locks on, which was where the sounds were coming from.

He silently opened the door and stood staring in shock at the sight in front of him.

“HOW DID YOU LOSE ME MY JOB, FREAK? TELL ME!” The walrus of a man yelled as he pounded into his almost silently crying niece.

“I didn’t do a-anything, u-uncle. I-I-I promise.” The girl whimpered.

“DON’T LIE TO ME, YOU USELESS LITTLE WHORE!” The man screamed as he slapped her face, hard, pounding into her even harder.

Severus pulled his wand out of its holster and stunned the man, causing him to fall to the floor next to the small bed that his shivering niece was on.

The girl looked shocked and stared at him in the doorway, moving fast so that she could cover herself with the thin blanket on the bed, but he saw the bruises and welts on her body, and how thin she was, he could have counted all of her ribs if he had tried to. She was still crying and shivering on the bed, he approached her, slowly so as not to scare her.

“Hailey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” He said gently.

“Professor, what are you d-doing here?” She muttered.

“Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and check on you, to see how you were coping with what happened last year. Where are all of your things? I’ll get you out of here.”

“In the cupboard under the stairs.” She whispered.

“Okay, get dressed and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” The girl nodded and Severus left the room, levitating the walrus of a man out of the room and dropping him roughly onto the floor.

When Severus unlocked and opened the door to the cupboard he was even more shocked. There was a small drawing on the wall that read ‘Hailey’s room’, the girls’ trunk and broom were piled on top of a thin mattress that was filthy, covered in dirt, dust and blood. The walls were plattered with blood, sick, and other bodily fluids as well. There were small, broken toys on the shelves, although not many. And more spiders than he wanted to count.

He shook his head, grabbing the trunk and broomstick, shrinking them and placing them in his pocket, he shut and locked the door again, making sure that only himself or an Auror could open it. He went back upstairs and knocked on the closed door to Hailey’s room.

“C-come in.” The girl said only just loud enough so he could hear it.

He opened the door to find the girl sitting on the bed, fully dressed in oversized clothes (jeans and a long-sleeved top which were both obviously hand-me-downs), cross-legged, still crying and shivering, her arms wrapped around her stomach. He walked over to the cage where her owl was, also skinnier than is probably healthy, and paler as well. He unlocked the cage with ‘alohomora’ and the owl flew over to the girl on the bed, perching on a thin leg and pecking the girls small, pale hand gently, causing the girl to smile sadly through her tears.

“Hedwig, go to Prince Manor, we’ll be there when you get there.” Severus told the bird, opening the window for it to leave.

The bird hooted and pecked the girls’ hand one more time before flying out the window. Severus walked carefully over to Hailey, not wanting to scare her.

“Hailey, I’ll take you to Prince Manor, okay? I’ll heal you when we get there.” He said gently.

“Does anyone know where it is?” She asked quietly.

“No. No one even knows I own it.” He replied.

“Okay.”

“Would you rather go by apparation or portkey?”

“A-apparation, p-please.” She stuttered.

“Okay, you’re going to have to hold onto me tightly okay. It’s going to be uncomfortable and you may be sick when we get there. But don’t worry, that happens after most people’s first time apparating.” He explained.

The girl nodded and held onto Severus’ arm tightly, with both hands. He helped her stand on her shaky legs and warned her that he was going to apparate them before he did so.

When they arrived in the entrance hall of Prince Manor Hailey fell to the floor and threw up the little amount of food in her stomach. Severus knelt next to her and rubbed her back as she puked, he held her long, black hair away from her face as well.

When she was done he banished the sick on the floor and conjured a handkerchief, wiping the sick off her both gently. She then clung to him, crying, and he gently wrapped his arms around her slender body, being mindful of the wounds she bore.

Little did anyone know that the two of them didn’t hate each other. They just pretended that they did. Or, they stopped hating each other five days after Halloween the previous year. It was early in the morning of Saturday the 5th of November 1994 and Severus found a sobbing Hailey in one of the abandoned classrooms in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

_Severus was stalking throught the dungeons on a cold Saturday morning when he heard what sounded like a young girl sobbing in one of the unused classrooms. He glared at the closed door to the room before opening it to find what looked to be Hailey Potter, sitting curled up in the corner of the room, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, sobbing brokenly. He closed the door behind him and stalked over to her._

_“Miss Potter, can you please explain why you are in the dungeons, crying, at six o’clock in the morning on a Saturday when most children your age are in their beds, sleeping?” He asked, trying to remain stern, but when she looked up at him with her sad green eyes, Lily’s eyes, he couldn’t help but break a little, his glare lessening and his eyes softening a little bit._

_“Sorry sir, I didn’t realise what time it was. I’ll go back to my dorm now.” She said, wiping her eyes with her sleeves and standing, heading to the door._

_“You aren’t going anywhere, Miss Potter. You are going to stay here and tell me what has you so upset.” She looked at him, shocked. “What? Do you think me so heartless as to not care when one of my students are obviously going through some difficulties? Contrary to popular belief, I do care about my students, which is why I am so harsh in lessons, because potions can be very dangerous, and someone could be injured or killed if something were to go wrong. So, we are going to sit down, and you are going to tell me what is bothering you, and who knows, maybe I can help.” Severus explained._

_The girl nodded and sat at one of the desks in the back of the room, Severus sat at the desk in front of her, turning the chair around so he could face her._

_“So, why were you crying, Miss Potter?” He asked gently._

_“For a lot of reasons, sir. It might take a while.” She said, looking at her hands which were clenched tightly together on the desk in between them._

_“Thankfully breakfast isn’t served until eight on a Saturday, so we have time.”_

_“Could you just… Could you just use Legilimency on me, sir? I don’t want to talk about it just yet.”_

_Now it was Severus’ turn to look shocked._

_“How do you know about Legilimency?” He asked._

_“I read, a lot, about everything.”_

_“Then how do you only get average grades in all of your classes, with the exception of Defence?”_

_“I pretend that I’m not as clever as I actually am. I do this by dumbing down my essays, not answering questions in class, and not getting the spells or potions correct straight away. I did actually know the answers to the questions you asked me in our first class, I just didn’t want to answer because Hermione obviously knew as well, and I didn’t want to seem too clever. I also understood your hidden meaning in the first question, by the way, that you bitterly regret Lily’s death. I studied Victorian Flower Language in Primary School.”_

_“Why would you not do your best in school?”_

_“Because it’s what I’ve always done. If I did better than my cousin at Primary School I would get punished, so I dumbed myself down and read everything I could during break time and lunch time. I never had any friends so no one looked for me in the Library, and I could be left in peace. Then, on the train here, I met Ron and he didn’t seem to have any interest in school work. He was my first friend, ever, I didn’t want to risk doing better than him and lose him because of his jealousy or something. He’s already jealous enough as it is about my fame and money. Which I hate by the way, I figured if I was just average I wouldn’t get as much attention. Contrary to popular belief I hate my fame, I don’t even understand why I’m famous, it was my mum who was the hero that night, she is the one who stood up to him and sacrificed herself so that I could survive. I mean, yes, I survived the killing curse and Voldemort disappeared but it wasn’t down to me, I was a baby, I couldn’t have done anything. Now I am famous because my parents died and I didn’t. I hate it. I hate the attention I get from the Wizarding World, one minute they love me and the next they hate me. And I became friends with Hermione who doesn’t like it when someone is better than her, so I didn’t want to do better than her either. But after I received my fathers’ invisibility cloak I started going to the Library during the night and reading whatever I could get my hands on. I go in the day sometimes as well. And sometimes I go to the Room of Requirement, or the Chamber of Secrets, to make potions, I am actually quite good at it. I just pretend not to be. I also have been studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy on my own. The only thing people expect me to excell at is Defence, so that is the only class I let myself excell at.”_

_Severus was shocked._

_“How were you punished if you did better than your cousin at school?”_

_“Use Legilimens and you will know, I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_He nodded, asked her if she was sure she wanted him to look into her mind, when she positively answered he slowly pointed his wand at her face, looking deep into her green eyes._

_“Legilimens.” He said softly, allowing him to enter her mind._

_What he saw in there both shocked and angered him. He hadn’t known that she had been left with Petunia, if he had he would have argued strongly against it. He saw the girl being beaten, verbally attacked, starved, locked in a cupboard, locked in her bedroom with bars on the windows, being raped by multiple men, being forced to do the chores and cooking in all kinds of weather with only thin, holey hand-me-downs to wear. He saw her being bullied by who he assumed was her cousin and his friends, they all hit her and called her all sorts of names. He saw her telling a teacher about the abuse and the teacher turning her away, calling her a liar. He saw her being told by Ronald and Hermione that they should save the Stone, and her not wanting to but being dragged there. He saw her wanting to talk to a teacher about the entrance to the Chamber and the monster in there, but Ronald dragging her to Lockhart and to the Chamber instead. He saw Ronald and other Gryffindors being nasty to her after her name came out of the Goblet. He then saw Ronald, Ginevra and Hermione talking with Albus Dumbledore in an unused classroom. Hailey was standing in the corner under an invisibility spell that no one can see through, watching sadly as they talked._

_“I can’t believe that bitch put her name in the Goblet and didn’t tell me how to do it!” Ron yelled angrilly._

_“Now, now, Ronald. You still need to be friends with her. But maybe don’t try and make up with her until after the first task, that way you have time to unleash your anger. Don’t worry, I will still pay you from the Potter vault while you aren’t friends with her.” Dumbledore replied, trying to placate the boy._

_“But I don’t want to be friends with her. I just want to marry her already, so that we can have an heir, I can get her money, then we can have her killed when she’s trying to fight You-Know-Who. Then we don’t have to put up with her for so long.” Ron growled._

_“We need time, Ronald. You aren’t seriously ready for a child, are you?” Hermione said jealously._

_“Of course not, I don’t want the bloody brat. I just need it to secure the Potter money for the family. Then you and I can get married, when she’s dead, and we can do the bare minimum for the child, like the Dursleys are doing for her.” Severus felt the pain that Hailey felt when she heard what they wanted to do to her child if she had one with Ron._

_“You know Mum and Dad would love the baby, though, right? They would raise it for you if you asked.” Ginny said._

_“I know, but we can’t let them spoil the brat or it would go dark.” Hermione growled._

_“We won’t let anyone be nice to the child, Ginevra. It will be treated the way Hailey is treated at the Dursleys by Ronald and Hermione and any child that they may have together. But Ronald, you can’t get her pregnant yet, with the Tournament it would be too dangerous. Maybe next year. But after the first task I need you three to be her friends again, okay? Hermione, I will get you some more books from the Potter vaults, and all three of you will get money. I know this isn’t ideal but this all should be over within the next few years and we will all be rich and famous.” Dumbledore told the trio, who nodded in response._

_Severus was pushed out of Hailey’s head gently, and when he looked at the small girl in front of him he saw that she had started crying again._

_“When was this?” Severus asked, his voice rough with anger at the people who had hurt this small girl in front of him._

_“Halloween night. I followed the three of them to their meeting, thinking it was strange that they were leaving at midnight. I couldn’t sleep so I was in the common room under the invisibility spell, reading a book, when they came downstairs and left.” She explained._

_“Has Ronald done anything to try and get you pregnant? Knowing him he would go against orders just to do what he wanted, to make things go faster.” He trailed off, not wanting to ask the question he needed to ask._

_“No. I’ve been avoiding them. The only people I talk to now are the twins, Lee, Neville, and Luna Lovegood. The six of us meet in the Room of Requirement and they are helping to train me, they know that I have been pretending that I am not clever, Neville has been doing the same. The twins and Lee also pretend to not care about school work but they do, and when they did, or do, their OWLs and NEWTs they’re going to do their best in those exams as they are important, but they don’t want to draw too much attention to themselves. And although Luna is the year below Neville and I she is actually very advanced for her age, she just chooses not to show it… Why would they do that to me? Why do they want to hurt my baby if they succeed in their plans?”_

_“I don’t know. But we need a plan. Unfortunately I won’t be able to remove you from the Dursleys, however, if you need anything just write to me and I will send it to you. Whether that be food, potions, or anything else. If it gets too bad try and write to me and I will come and get you out of there, I will take you to somewhere where no one can find you. I want you to do your best in all of your lessons from now on, I will speak to Professors Vector and Babbling about getting you the tests and homework for their classes so you can do them. You can come to my office on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings, as well as Sundays, to study if you wish, and I can help you if you need help. I, unfortunately, cannot be nice to you in class. If I started to be nice to you then a number of people will get suspicious, however, I want you to know that I don’t mean anything I have said or will say from now on. But I expect you to do your best in my class from now on. Show Granger who is actually at the top of all of the classes. Okay?”_

_“Okay. Thank you, sir.”_

_“That’s okay. I will keep an eye on Dumbledore for you, and speak to the Professors about you doing the homework and exams for those classes, but I will be sure to tell them that they can’t tell anyone about it. If you need anything, come and talk to me, okay. I will help you as best as I can. Can you tell Neville to do his best in classes as well? That way I wouldn’t have to shout at him as much and Hermione would be even more annoyed.”_

_“That would be brilliant. Hermione’s reaction when seeing she isn’t the top of the class anymore would be priceless.” Hailey grinned, Severus grinned in return._

_“Tell your friends that if they need help with anything that they can come and speak to me at any time as well. Or you can all study together on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays with me, I know I said to come to my office but from there I will lead you to my private quarters so you can study in peace where no one will find you. And I will be on hand to help you at any point as well.” Severus said._

_“Thank you, sir.”_

_“You’re welcome. Now, I suggest we go up to the Great Hall, breakfast is just about to start.” Hailey nodded in agreement and pointed her wand at her face, using a spell to make it look like she hadn’t been crying. Then they both headed to the Great Hall, deciding not to enter it together in order to not make people suspicious. Hailey sat with the twins, Lee and Neville and they all talked happily as they ate their meals._

From that moment on Severus and the six students all got on rather well in private, although had to pretend they didn’t like each other in public. The students studied in his private quarters and he was shocked at how advanced they all were, but he helped them with what they needed help with, whether it be to do with their studies or their lives outside of their studies. Severus came to care for them all a great deal more than he cared for any other student, except maybe his godson, whom he cared about equally. Severus helped Hailey through the Tournament, and after its end. Hailey had to pretend to be okay with Ronald, Hermione and Ginevra, but she still spent most of her time with her true friends and Severus. Although Hermione was thoroughly annoyed that Hailey and Neville were now the top of the year. Thankfully Ronald didn’t try anything, listening to Dumbledore’s orders.

Severus had managed to warn the other teachers of Dumbledore’s plans and what he had already done by showing them the memories he witnessed in Hailey’s mind, with her permission of course, he also showed Remus, Sirius and the Weasley parents as well as the two older Weasley children so that they had some support and more people to watch out for what Dumbledore was doing. Severus agreed to take her to Gringotts over the summer to sort out her accounts, but they didn’t want Dumbledore or anyone getting suspicious about not getting anything else before they were prepared so they decided to wait and make Dumbledore and the trio believe that Hailey didn’t know the truth, yet. And when the summer holidays came Severus gave Hailey a box of potions she may need as well as some food that was left under a preservation charm.

Severus looked down at the crying girl in his arms sadly, rubbing her arms comfortingly.

“Let’s get you upstairs and into a bedroom so I can heal you, okay.” He said gently.

The girl nodded and he helped her up from the floor and up the stairs, leading her to the bedroom next to his. He helped her onto the bed so that she was sitting against some pillows which he rested against the headboard and he sat next to her, on the edge of the bed, facing her as he summoned his healing bag.

“Why didn’t you write to me?” He asked.

“I wanted to, but I couldn’t open Hedwig’s cage and they locked all of my things in the cupboard under the stairs as soon as we got back, then they locked me in Dudley’s second bedroom and I was only allowed to leave there once a day to go to the bathroom. Even that was only for five minutes. Although, I was allowed to be in the bathroom for ten minutes once every week to have a quick shower with cold water.”

“Okay. I’m going to run a full diagnostic scan to show me your entire medical history if you don’t mind. Then I can see what I can heal.” She nodded in agreement and he ran the test. He grew angrier than he had ever been at how long the parchment with the results grew, never seeing it grow so long before for someone of her age.

When the parchment stopped growing he plucked it out of the air and looked at the top of it, blanching at the name, parents names, and birthdate it listed, as well as at what apparently happened to the child.

“What is it? Why are you looking at it like that?” Hailey asked worriedly.

He stared at her for a few minutes, not knowing how to tell her what is on the parchment.

“I’m sorry, but it would seem that you are not who you think you are.” He said, as gently as he could.

“What do you mean?” She questioned, confused.

“When you run a full diagnostic scan on somebody it shows their name, date and time of birth, and their parents names, all of which are based on who magic recognises the person by. Everyone has their own magical core that is different to everyone elses, even the magical cores of identical twins or triplets is subtly different so that magic can recognise each person as their own person. It also says what happened to the child, so if a child is adopted it lists both sets of parents, and what happened for the child to become adopted. But your name isn’t listed as Hailey Lily Potter, you date of birth isn’t the thirty first of July nineteen eighty, and your parents aren’t listed as Lily and James Potter.” Severus explained.

“Then who am I?” She asked, not wanting to believe that her whole life had been a lie.

“According to magic you are Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, you were born on the thirtieth of July nineteen eighty one, your parents are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, your older brother being Draco Malfoy, and you were kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, and Lily Evans Potter after the real Hailey Potter died, and you were placed under a very strong glamour charm to make you look like Hailey Potter.” Severus said, his voice rough with the emotions he was feeling. He had finally found his lost goddaughter, and she had been kidnapped by his best friend, her husband, and a man he used to believe was the Leader of the Light.

Hailey started sobbing again, knowing now that she had a family out there all this time and she didn’t know about it. She wasn’t even related to the Dursleys but she was sent back there, year after year because of ‘blood wards’ which must be nonexistant.

Severus wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as much as he could.

“Can you take the glamour off?” She whispered through her tears.

“Yes, it might be easier for me to heal you that way. Are you sure that you want this though?”

“Yes. I never liked being Hailey Potter. Now that I know I’m not actually her and can live my own life, that is what I want to do. I want a family, my family, not one who is abusing me despite the fact that they aren’t actually my family. A family is all I ever wanted.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have it. Narcissa, Lucius and myself never stopped looking for you. Draco’s been looking all around the school, hoping you were there. They all love you so much, I do too. You are my goddaughter after all.”

She looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

“Really?” She asked.

“Really. You will have that family you always wanted. I promise.”

“Thank you. I love you, too.”

“That is music to my ears. Now, let’s get you healed as best as I can, then after a good nights’ sleep I will contact your parents. Do you want me to tell them about who you were before?”

“Can you tell them everything? About who I was, about what I heard Dumbledore and the others say, about what happens at the Dursleys. I don’t want to tell them. I don’t like talking about it.”

“Okay, I’ll tell them everything. Now, let’s remove the glamour and get you healed.”

Lyra nodded and leaned back against the pillows, wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands. Severus pointed his wand at her and muttered the counter to the glamour spell the diagnostic parchment said she was wearing. He watched as she transformed before his eyes.

Her hair changed from black to the typical Malfoy platinum white-blonde, and it became long and wavy, like Narcissa’s. Her eyes changed from Lily’s green to the light blue of Narcissa’s eyes. Her face became more pointed, but had Narcissa’s softness as well, instead of the full Malfoy pointedness which Lucius and Draco held. She stayed small, due to the malnutrition most likely, but that could be fixed over time. Her lightning bolt scar remained on her forehead, though.

“How do I look?” She asked nervously.

“Beautiful.” He replied as he conjured a small mirror and gave it to her so she could see what she looked like now. She smiled slightly at her new look. “I reckon your father, brother and I will have a hard time chasing away all of the boys.” He said, laughing slightly when she blushed.

He got to work on healing her. Giving her a potion that would mend all cuts/welts/tears, although some of which would leave scars depending on how deep they were, and all of the scars that had been on her for more than a year would never completely heal. He gave her a pain potion before re-breaking and mending all of the broken bones that were never treated or healed correctly. He gave her a bruise balm to put on all of her bruises until they healed. He gave her a potion that would repair the slight damage that had been done to her lungs over the years from various chokings, drownings and broken ribs.

He then summoned a pair of his own pyjamas; a dark grey t-shirt and some black shorts, shrinking them so that they would fit her.

“That is all I can do for you, for now. Everything else will need some time to heal on it’s own. I will give you some dreamless sleep potion so that you can actually get some sleep tonight. But, unfortunately you can’t have it every night because people can get addicted to it. We can start you on nutrient potions tomorrow, you will have to take one with every meal until you are at a healthy weight. Change into these pyjamas and I will be back in a few minutes to say goodnight.” Severus said, waiting for her to nod before leaving the room to change into his own pyjamas.

When he entered his goddaughters room again, after knocking and hearing her say that he could come in, he found her lying in the large, comfortable bed, wearing the pyjamas he had given her, and covered with the thin duvet. He went over to the bed and sat next to her, smiling down at her. He picked a vial of dreamless sleep potion out of his healing bag and held it out for her to take. She drank it, giving him the glass vial and layed back down tiredly.

“Goodnight, Lyra, I love you.”

“Goodnight, love you, too.” She muttered before falling asleep.

He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room and walking to his own bedroom. He climbed into his bed and lied there, staring at the ceiling of the room. He hoped things would change from now on, that things would get better. That they could stop Dumbledore, and that the Dark Lord wouldn’t want to continue trying to kill Lyra. He didn’t understand why Lily would ever want to kidnap c baby, the Lily he thought he knew would never do such a thing. But he obviously didn’t know her, or he didn’t know her as well as he thought he did.

He fell asleep hoping that everything would be okay.


	2. A Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tells the Malfoys he has found their lost daughter/sister and takes them to her. Lyra nervously meets her family.

After breakfast the next morning Severus left a nervous Lyra in the library of Prince Manor whilst he floo’ed to Malfoy Manor. He walked out of the fireplace in Lucius’ study to find his best friend sitting behind his desk, writing what appeared to be a letter. The blonde man looked up when he heard Severus come through the floo however.

“Severus, what a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you.” Lucius greeted politely.

“Lucius, there is an urgent matter I need to speak to you, Narcissa and Draco about.” Severus replied, making sure to show Lucius just how important this matter was with the look on his face.

“Okay.” He said before sending off his snake patronus to his wife and son with a message asking them to come to his study immediately whilst Severus sat in one of the black, leather armchairs in front of the fireplace, Lucius finished his letter and sent it off before sitting on the long sofa in front of his best friend and calling a House Elf to bring them tea and biscuits, which was soon on the coffee table between the men.

After five minutes Narcissa and Draco were sitting on the long sofa with Lucius, Draco in between his parents.

“What is this about Severus?” Narcissa asked gently.

“I… I have found Lyra.” He said nervously, thinking it best to just come out with it.

The three looked at him, shocked.

“How? Where was she? Where is she? Is she okay?” Narcissa questioned as tears shone in her eyes.

“Lyra has asked me to tell you everything about her, because she doesn’t like talking about it, and she is incredibly nervous. But you must hear me out until the end, okay?” He stopped, waiting for their nods of confirmation before continuing. “No, she isn’t okay. She was kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter when the real Hailey Potter died, and was glamoured to make her look like Hailey Potter. After James and Lily died, however, she was placed with Lily’s muggle sister, as well as her husband and son. Petunia, Lily’s sister, has always hated magic, she was always jealous of Lily when we were growing up, and it seems she has made her husband hate it as well. Last night Dumbledore asked me to go and check on Hailey, to make sure she was coping okay with the events of the Tournament, probably thinking that I wouldn’t care about what I could have seen because I apparently hated her, however, last year Hailey and I became close after I found her crying in an unused classroom in the dungeons and she showed me memories of her childhood as well as a conversation that she overheard with Dumbledore, the two youngest Weasley children and Miss Granger. A conversation during which they were planning to have Ronald get her pregnant, then marry her, and at some point they would kill her so that Ronald would get the Potter money because despite her not being James’ child, he named her as his heir in his will. They would then abuse the child to make sure it didn’t go ‘dark’ and Granger would marry Ronald and a lot of other things would happen. But anyway, I went to where Hailey was staying and found her being… _raped_ by her supposed uncle. I stunned him, got her belongings whilst she was getting dressed and took her with me to Prince Manor. When I ran a full diagnostic charm to see her entire medical history so I could heal her I found out that magic recognised her as Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, born on the thirtieth of July nineteen eighty one, kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter after the real Hailey Potter died and placed under a strong glamour charm. I have removed the charm, and I have healed her physically as best as I can, including having to give her a pain relieving potion so I can re-break and mend some of her previously broken bones. She has had a long history of abuse, some of which I saw in her memories last year, and she has been raped by quite a few men, including the man she thought was her uncle. She is extremely malnourished, she will have to have a nutrient potion with every meal until she is at a healthy weight for someone of her age. I started her on those this morning after I gave her a dreamless sleep potion so that she could get some sleep without nightmares last night. But mentally, it may take a while for her to heal.” Severus said, watching as the three on on the sofa opposite him all start to cry at various points at the thought of what had happened to their daughter/sister.

“Does she know about us? Does she want to see us?” Draco asked, wiping his cheeks dry with the back of his hands after a few minutes of silent crying.

“She knows. And I told her that we never gave up looking for her. She wants to meet you, but she’s nervous. All she has ever wanted is a family, and now that she knows that she was kindapped and kept away from her real family to be abused and treated like a House Elf, she is both happy to have a family who might love her, and upset, angry, etcetera. It will take her some time to adjust to having a family who cares about her, and after the mental and emotional abuse she has endured, as well as the betrayal she feels at a lot of people, she is confused, and it will take her possibly a lot of time to heal. Although she hasn’t voiced it, I believe she is also scared about what the Dark Lord might do, to both you three, myself, and herself; especially considering her last encounter with him wasn’t exactly great and she still has nightmares about it. She also remembers the night that James and Lily were killed thanks to the Dementors in what was her third year at Hogwarts, even though it should have only been her second. But I think that if we explain to her the truth about the Dark Lord, because all she knows is the lies Dumbledore told her and that he supposedly killed her parents, she might be okay. So long as we are gentle with her, and are there for her, showing how much we love her, and if her true friends stick by her, I am sure she will heal, in time.” Severus explained, to which all three of them nodded.

“Where is she?” Lucius asked desperately.

“In the library at Prince Manor. I’ll take you too her, just, remember to be gentle. Try not to scare her. She’s very skittish currently. She doesn’t like shouting or other loud noises. She’s very emotional. She flinches whenever she is touched, or whenever someone does a movement that may imply one is about to hit her, even if she isn’t hit. She doesn’t talk much unless she is with her friends; who, for future reference, are the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. She talks to me a fair bit as well, but she doesn’t trust adults easily. The only teachers she trusts are myself, Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra, Vector and Babbling. She used to trust Hagrid, but no longer does as she recently found out that he was working with Dumbledore to test her each year and to make her hate Slytherins, but most particularly your family. She hasn’t trusted McGonagall since she wouldn’t listen to her when she told Minerva that the Philosophers’ Stone was going to be stolen. She only trusts those other teachers because I have managed to get them on our side, and they have helped her and her friends to learn more advanced magics, and Vector and Babbling allowed her and Neville to secretly take their classes. Once her friends, and the teachers find out more about what Albus has done then they will be sure to join the Dark Lord, although her friends are probably going to be more loyal to her than to Him. We shall sort this out another time, though. For now, I will take you to Lyra.” Severus said as he stood and walked to the fireplace, the three blondes following him, all eager and still teary eyed.

The four of them floo’ed to Prince Manor and walked through the home to the library in a nervous silence. Severus knocked on the door to the library so as not to scare the girl with their entrance. He heard her take a deep breath and call out to them to come in.

Severus opened the door to find Lyra sitting in the same armchair she was sitting in when he left, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, still obviously nervous. He entered the room slowly, the three Malfoys following him, each of their breaths catching in their throats when they saw her and tears falling down each of their cheeks again. She still had a few visible bruises and she was incredibly skinny, Severus had transfigured a long-sleeved grey top and some light blue jeans for her to wear that day and you could see her ribs, her collar bone, and how thin her legs are.

Narcissa started to approach the girl slowly, wanting to be near her daughter and hold her in her arms again. Severus could tell that Lyra was slightly scared. It was all in her eyes.

“Lyra, sweetie… Can I hold you?” Narcissa asked gently, a small smile on her lips.

Lyra nodded nervously and Narcissa moved forward slowly, making sure Lyra could see where her hands were the whole time as she leant forward and wrapped her arms around her daughters’ small shoulders, noticing the small flinch she got in return, and pulled the small girl to her chest. Lyra melted in her arms, falling off the chair and to the floor, causing Narcissa to sit on the floor and pull the girl onto her lap easily as she started sobbing.

“Mummy.” Lyra cried quietly as Narcissa held her.

“I’m here baby. I’m here now. No one is going to hurt you anymore, and if they even try the four of us will torture them before chopping them up and using them as potion ingredients. And no one will take you from us again, I promise. We’ve missed you so much, baby, and we never stopped looking for you. Never stopped loving you. You’re okay now baby, you’re safe. We love you, so very much. You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay. We’ll make sure that Dumbledore and all those who have hurt you will pay for what they have done. We’ll look after you, and love you, always. I promise, baby.” Narcissa comforted quietly as her eyes kept leaking tears as she held her small, nearly weightless daughter in her arms for the first time in thirteen years. Narcissa rubbed Lyra’s back gently, feeling the ridges of her ribs, her spine, and the scars on her back and vowing to herself to hurt anyone who had hurt her baby.

Lucius walked slowly over to his wife and daughter and knelt next to them on the floor.

“Lyra.” He said softly, causing the small blonde girl to look up at him with scared, tear-filled eyes. He moved his hand up slowly and started running his hand through her soft blonde hair, ignoring the small flinch that it caused, but the girl leant into the touch after a few seconds.

“Daddy.” She whispered. Lyra watched as Draco slowly walked over to them and knelt next to them as well. “Draco.”

“We’re here, Lyra. And we love you so much.” Lucius told his daughter in what he hoped was a comforting voice. Draco slowly, gently grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, giving them a gentle, comforting squeeze. Lucius slowly wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, gently pulling them both to him and kissing both of their foreheads. Draco leaned into them as well, still holding Lyra’s hand.

They stayed like that for a while, crying and comforting Lyra as well as each other. Severus sat in one of the armchairs by the fire, watching the scene quietly, sadly.

Eventually the newly reunited family broke apart and they all wiped their tears. Draco stood and helped his sister off their mothers’ lap, leading her over to the long black sofa opposite Severus and sitting them in the middle of it, still holding her hand. Narcissa sat next to Lyra, and Lucius sat next to Draco. They sat in silence for a while longer, none of them knowing what to say.

“Lyra, I’m sorry for the way I acted in school. It’s just, I felt a connection to you, which I can understand why now, and I wanted to be your friend. Then you rejected me, and I was jealous. I’m sorry. But I promise I will be a good big brother from now on.” Draco apologised sincerely, squeezing his sisters’ hand to comfort her.

“It’s okay, Draco. I understand. I felt a connection to you, too. But you acted so much like Dudley, and I thought Ron was my friend, my first ever friend. You were being mean to him and I didn’t want to lose him. I’m sorry, I should have chosen you, now that I know that Ron was only using me I realise that I was an idiot to believe that he didn’t just want me for my name, or the money he was being paid from the Potter accounts.” Lyra said quietly, looking at her lap the entire time.

“I’m sorry as well, Lyra. For the way that I behaved in your second year, and for the end of last year.” Lucius said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “I understand if you do not trust me yet, but I hope with time that you will come to.”

“It’s fine. You were just sticking up for your beliefs. At least you were being truthful about your allegiance, rather than pretending to be Light when actually you were probably worse than the supposed Dark Lord.” Lyra replied, still looking at her lap.

“Lyra, there are some truths that you should know about the Dark Lord.” Severus told her gently.

Lyra looked up at her godfather, “Did Dumbledore lie to me about Him as well? It wouldn’t surprise me to be honest. I had been thinking that he had since the weekend after Halloween, since I then knew that he had been lying to me the whole time.”

“Yes, Dumbledore has lied to you about the Dark Lord. For example, the Dark Lord and his followers don’t want to kill all Muggleborns and muggles. The word Mudblood is a term used for any Muggleborn or raised wizard or witch who enters the Wizarding World and tries to change it’s beliefs and values. The Dark Lord is a Halfblood who is muggle raised himself, and he understands that a lot of wizards and witches in the muggle world aren’t treated well because of their magic, a lot of them are actually abused; physically, mentally, emotionally, sexually, sometimes all of those. Some born into highly religious families may also be used in rituals to attempt to remove the magic, or demon as the families think it is, from their body. A lot of wizards and witches whom are muggle raised die during childhood. Yes, there are the odd few who don’t mind the magic, perhaps even welcome it, but that is few and far between. Muggles fear that which they don’t understand, so does any human, and they don’t understand magic, so they fear it. That is the reason for the witch hunts that have occurred throughout time.

“The Dark Lord wants to make it so that as soon as a Muggleborn witch or wizard is found; which should be soon after birth as the Book of Names shows all those born with magic, their name appears on the day they are born, as well as the names of their parents; we would bring them into the Wizarding World, and they would be raised by a Wizarding family, all the while being taught our traditions and customs. The family of the child would be obliviated so as not to cause them any emotional upset. This way we can bring back our traditions, instead of changing them to muggle traditions such as Christmas and Halloween in order to make our world more welcoming and easily adjustable to the Muggleborns. Also we would be less at risk of being found out by the muggles as there isn’t the risk of a Muggleborns’ parents telling anyone, or Muggleborns going into the muggle world and not being careful enough with the way they speak or dress. This way we are safer, and less children will be abused, or killed.

“Most of us understand that without our traditions, our rituals, and without adding new blood to the family magic will die. It is already dying. Because we are no longer allowed to celebrate our traditions, or complete our rituals because they are considered Dark by certain wizards, such as Dumbledore and his followers. It is also dying out because of families who believe in complete blood purity, such as the Blacks, the Crabbes, and the Goyles who try interbreeding, meaning more squibs are born, and the children who do have magic tend to be weaker magically. Of course there are some exceptions to that rule. For example, your mother, Andromeda, and Sirius are all magically powerful, Regulus was quite powerful as well. But then there are others, such as Bellatrix and the two boys Draco pretends to be friends with, who aren’t so magically powerful, because of the inbreeding and not being allowed to do our traditions and rituals. The inbreeding and lack of traditions and rituals can also create issues with the children, such as Bellatrix’s madness, or the general Black madness, which a lot of the Blacks have to some degree.

“So, a lot of us Purebloods understand that we need Muggleborns in our world, so we know we need muggles in the world. However, we need our traditions and rituals also. And in order to do that we need to make sure that the Muggleborns are raised in our world so that they don’t try and change the way we are supposed to live, and so that they and we are protected from the muggles who would hurt us for what we are. And that is what the Dark Lord and us supposed Death Eaters, Dumbledore came up with the name when trying to turn people against us, are trying to do. To make magic stronger again, to stop it from dying, and to protect ourselves, and future wizards and witches from the muggles. Also, all of the violent raids that the supposed Death Eaters did, they were actually done by Dumbledore’s followers.” Severus explained to his goddaughter.

“But all of that sounds like a good thing. So why does Dumbledore and his followers want to turn people against you? And why do they want to do it the way it is now, if children are getting hurt and killed, and magic is getting weaker?” Lyra asked, confused.

“Because Dumbledore wants magic to continue dying so that he will be the most powerful person in the world, so that he can control the wizards, the magical creatures, and the muggles. So he can rule the world. He can’t do those things if magic is strong again because he will no longer be the most powerful wizard in existence, even though yourself and the Dark Lord are more powerful than him. That is why he is Headmaster, so that he can control what the children learn, so that he can make them trust him so that whatever he does doesn’t seem that bad to them. Because he is doing it for the ‘greater good’. Albus Dumbledore was best friends with Gellert Grindelwald before his sister died, then they parted ways. But Dumbledore still believes in the things the two believed in, ‘for the greater good’ was their saying. And Dumbledore didn’t really defeat Grindelwald in nineteen forty-five, he just duelled him then put him in Nurmengard, which is a prison that Grindelwald created himself. Severus found out that Dumbledore visits Grindelwald at least once every two weeks.” Lucius told his daugther.

“So we need people to fight against him, for what is right? How many supposed Death Eaters are there?” Lyra questioned, interested.

“Well, a lot of them are in Azkaban, so we’re working on getting them out. But those not in Azkaban is about forty, including us. With those that are in Azkaban we have about a hundred. We are working on recruiting the giants, we have a lot of the werewolf packs on our side, we are working on the vampires and goblins as well. You see, we want to improve creature rights as well, because all of the ones that the so-called Light either already have introduced, or want to introduce are horrible. We want to make them better. But in order to do that, and everything else we want to achieve, we need followers.” Lucius replied.

“I can get some people on our side. I know that my friends will want to join, we talked a lot about what else Dumbledore could have lied about, and we wanted to learn more about the Dark side and what thy want because all we knew was that the Dark supposedly wanted to kill all muggles and Muggleborns. But I can get others as well. And I think Remus and Sirius are being controlled in some way. There were times during third year where Remus would look different, like his eyes were a bit glassy. And Sirius seemed that way as well when I saw him this year. Maybe, if we help them, we can get them on our side. And we have some of the teachers on our side too.” Lyra said, a smile on her face.

They all smiled at her as she talked about what they could do to get more followers.

“And, if we tell people what Dumbledore did to us, and to me, then hopefully he will lose some of his followers and they will come over to our side, if we tell them what we really want instead of what Dumbledore is telling them we are doing, then maybe we’ll get more people on our side. Although, Voldemort is probably going to have to die for that. Maybe he could change his looks with a potion so that he doesn’t look like he does now. Then change his name, maybe take up his Lordships if he has any. Then we can go about this politically instead of physically. We’ll need to get a lot of people in the Wizengamot and the Board of Governers, maybe we should go to Gringotts and see if I have any titles I can claim, or am heir to, then I can put dad as my proxy if I have any seats on the Board or Wizengamot, then he has more votes he can use. Then we can see if we can sway anyone in the Ministry. Amelia Bones might be a good person to speak to, we can tell her about what Dumbledore has done, and I can show her my memories of Sirius being innocent so that she can get him a trial when we have helped him. I am friends with Susan, so I know that she is fair and would be a good person to have on our side.” Lyra finished, looking down at her lap shyly.

“You have some good ideas, I will be sure to tell the Dark Lord about them.” Lucius told her with a proud smile on his face.

“But… Will he mind?”

“Mind what?” Narcissa asked gently.

“Will he mind when he finds out who I was? Will he still want to kill me? Will he want to kill you? Does he torture his followers when they do something wrong?”

“No, he won’t mind. So long as we explain what happened he will be fine with it. And he won’t want to kill you or us. And he doesn’t torture his followers.” Narcissa explained.

“Okay.” Lyra said quietly, before yawning.

Lyra leant back into the sofa and closed her eyes slowly. It wasn’t long before she was asleep.

Lucius stood up and reached down to pick his tiny daughter up, scowling at how easy it was to carry her despite her being thirteen, she was too skinny, too light. She barely weighed anything.

“I’m going to take her home and put her to bed in the room next to ours,” Lucius whispered, getting a nod from Narcissa as he started walking to the door.

 “I’ll go with you and stay with her as she sleeps so she isn’t alone when she wakes up in a new place.” Draco said, jumping up and following his father out of the room.

“Severus, you’re welcome to come and stay with us for the holidays, you know?” Narcissa told her friend gently.

“I know. I’ll be round soon, once I have had the chance to pack up some of my things and collect some of the potions for Lyra, so that she has some whilst I make some more. I also have to speak to Dumbledore. But I promise I will be at Malfoy Manor in time for dinner at the latest.” Severus replied.

“Okay, I shall see you later then. Do try not to kill Dumbledore just yet, unfortunately we need him alive, for now.” She hugged her friend and left the room, heading to the floo so that she could go home, to her family.


	3. Telling the Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Severus inform Voldemort that Lyra has been found and who she used to be.

Lyra woke up from her nap, blinking tiredly, about two hours after she fell asleep. She noticed straight away that she wasn’t in the bed she slept in whilst she was with Severus the previous night. She sat up quickly, her eyes scanning the new room she was in fast.

Draco moved from his seat next to the bed to sit next to his panicked sister once she shot upright.

“Lyra,” He started gently, “Lyra, you’re okay. It’s okay. You’re in your bedroom in Malfoy Manor. You’re safe. I promise.” Draco told her in a calm, gentle voice.

Lyra looked at her brother nervously before his words sunk in and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Draco.” She whispered.

“Yes. I’m here, you’re okay. This is your bedroom in Malfoy Manor.” He repeated to make sure that she understood.

She looked around again and took everything in more slowly. Her and Draco were sitting on a large ebony wood bed, on the head and foot boards of which were carved magical creatures ranging from Phoenixes to Hippogriffs. The duvet and pillows were a silvery grey colour, and the sheet was a pale purple. The walls of the room were also a pale, pastel purple colour. The floor was ebony wood, as was the door, but there was a large, light grey, fluffy rug on the floor in the centre of the large room. The curtains covering the two large windows and the French doors leading to a balcony on the wall to the right side of the bed were a light silver colour. There was a large ebony desk underneath one of the windows filled with parchment, ink pots and a pot filled with quills made from feathers from various birds. There was a large ebony bookshelf which already had a few books on but had a lot of room for more books on the wall to the left of the bed, next to the door leading in and out of the room. There were two ebony nightstands, one on each side of the bed. In the centre of the wall opposite the bed was a large ebony fireplace to keep the room warm in the winter. On the left side of that there was a set of double ebony doors that Draco told her led to her walk in wardrobe which already had asome clothes in that could shrink or grow to fit her but had plenty of room for when they take her shopping so that she can pick out her own clothes. There was also a floor length mirror in there apparently so that she could ‘do whatever girls do when getting ready’. On the right side of the fireplace there was a single ebony door that Draco told her led to her en-suite bathroom. This contained a large bath, a walk-in shower, a toilet, a sink and plenty of cupboard and shelf space so she can put whatever items she needed in there, as well as her towels and flannels, etc.

Lyra was shocked at how prepared her family were, they obviously didn’t create this room in the two hours that she had been asleep.

“This is all for me?” Lyra asked nervously.

“Yes.” Draco answered honestly.

“How are you all so prepared? You can’t have made this in the two hours that I was asleep.”

“Well, Uncle Sev told you that we hadn’t stopped searching for you, right?” Lyra nodded in response. “Well, we wanted a room prepared for when we found you. This used to be your nursery, it is right next to our parents room. They had it prepared by the time Mum reached her sixth month of pregnancy. When you were taken it stayed the way they had prepared it for about two years, even as they were trying to find you, because they were hoping you’d get some use out of it. I don’t think they even got rid of the nursery stuff when they decided to change it so it would be more age appropriate for you when they found you. They kept all of it in one of the spare bedrooms, though. Everything they ever brought you. They changed the room as you would have aged, with the help of Severus and myself when I got old enough to be useful. I brought you a present every time I went to Hogsmeade, and for every Christmas and birthday after I started Hogwarts, I have them all in my bedroom and I will be sure to give them to you. If you had grown up here, once you had reached the age of two you would have been moved to one of the bedrooms on the opposite side of the hall, like myself. It is because the parents at that point don’t have to get up at all hours of the night to tend to their child. But once you were stolen from us they didn’t want to move your rooms. That way, when you came home they could look after you better, and you wouldn’t be too far away from them. I am in the room opposite to this one. But, if you don’t like this room we can decorate it to however you want it.” Draco explained.

“No, it’s fine. I love it. Honestly. Purple and grey or silver are some of my favourite colours, my other favourite colour being green.” Lyra replied, smiling slightly at the love, comfort and protection she felt emanating from her big brother, and the fact that her family kept looking for her for all these years and even kept a room prepared for her.

“Good, I’m glad you like it. Lunch will be ready soon, would you like me to show you the way to the family dining room? Which is where we eat if we don’t have guests that we don’t consider family or friends over.” Draco asked kindly, smiling at her gently.

“Okay, I am just going to freshen up first, though.” She answered, to which Draco nodded, and she walked to the door to the en-suite.

Once she was in the bathroom she locked the door behind her, went to the toilet, washed her hands and washed her face before looking at herself in the mirror. She looked so different now. Instead of black hair she had blonde hair. Instead of green eyes she had blue eyes. Her lightning bolt scar was all that remained to show who she used to be.

Why would anyone want to steal someone else’s child? She could imagine that losing your child would be devastating, if her parent’s reaction to finding her again was anything to go by, but to steal someone else’s child to fill in your pain and force another person to feel that pain instead was terrible. Why would anyone want to do that? Unless it was part of a plan. But what plan would involve stealing someone else’s child because yours died?

She had a family out there all along. A family that loved her and continued looking for her; and would have continued looking for her until the day they died if she hadn’t been found. Yet she was left with a family that wasn’t even her family, a family that abused her and used her. A family by which she was hated and scorned.

First she had found out that her supposed best friends and the man she considered a grandfather had betrayed her and used her. Then she found out that her supposed only living family wasn’t really her family. The she had a family that wanted her but she was taken from them by the people that she thought were her parents and the man she had trusted since she was eleven.

She didn’t notice that she was crying until Draco knocked on the door and asked if she was okay. She shook her head, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands before unlocking and opening the door and leaving the room.

“I’m fine.” She told Draco who was standing there, looking concerned.

He could tell that she was lying, and that she had been crying, but he let it slide, not wanting to intrude.

“Okay, let’s go to lunch.” Lyra nodded and Draco led them out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the dining room.

The family dining room was a medium sized room with a large, twelve seater mahogany table with chairs in the middle of it. It had a homely feel as the French doors leading to the garden were open, letting in sunlight and warm air. The walls were a pastel green shade that brightened up the room and reminded Lyra of her other favourite colour.

Lucius was sitting at the head of the table, to his right was Severus, and to his left was Narcissa. Draco wen to sit next to their mum, so Lyra sat next to Severus. He obviously knew that she would be more comfortable with him as she knew him. As soon as the two sat down large golden dished appeared on the table with various foods on them which they could choose from. Severus gave Lyra her nutrient potion, which she took straight away before staring at the food, not knowing what to take as everyone else took what they wanted.

“Take whatever you want, sweetie.” Narcissa told her with a kind smile on her face after she noticed the difficulty her daughter was having.

Lyra nodded, whispered a ‘thank you’, and started serving herself some food. She didn’t take much, only a sausage, two small scoops of mashed potato and two scoops of mixed vegetables, but she couldn’t eat much until her stomach got used to eating again.

“Severus is going to be staying with us for the summer. Is that okay with you two?” Lucius asked the children.

Lyra nodded smiling slightly at the man sitting next to her, and Draco replied with a happy, “Yes, father.”

“Good. Also Severus and I are going to speak to the Dark Lord after lunch, to inform him about what has been going on.” Lucius informed them, causing Lyra to tense.

“It’s going to be okay, Lyra.” Severus comforted her, she nodded in response but she wouldn’t fully believe him until the two of them came back home unharmed.

“We also need to come up with a plan on what to tell the general population of the Wizarding World. This case has been ongoing since the event but now that it has been solved; at least partially, we don’t know why James, Lily and Albus took you; we need to tell everyone that you have been found.” Lucius said calmly, there was a soft look in his eyes when he looked at Lyra, one that was filled with love, and the need to protect that he was feeling for her. “We’ll go to Gringotts first, though. However, that won’t be until tomorrow, if that is okay with everyone.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The rest of the meal passed in a relatively comfortable silence. Everyone could tell that Lyra was nervous so they gave her some space so that she could think things over on her own.

When the meal was over Lucius and Severus both excused themselves so that they could go and speak to the Dark Lord.

“Is there anything in particular that you would like to do Lyra? Perhaps Draco and I could take you on a tour of the Manor?” Narcissa suggested kindly to her daughter, smiling at her welcomingly.

“T-that would be nice, thank you.” Lyra replied, smiling slightly in return.

So Draco and Narcissa took Lyrs on a tour of the Manor and its’ grounds. There was the other dining room which was larger and more formal for when they had guests that weren’t considered friends or family. There was the family living room, which was medium sized, homely, had a large fireplace a few large black leather sofas and some armchairs of the same material, etc. There was the library which was slightly bigger than the one in Prince Manor and was filled with books, armchairs, tables and more. There was the study which was Lucius’ room to do his work in. There was the kitchen, in which the House Elves were busy preparing dinner, but Narcissa said she could go there any time to ask for a snack or a drink. There was the large potions lab in the dungeons that Severus used the most, but she was welcome to use it so long as she had an adult to supervise her. There was the other bedrooms, including the one that held all of the stuff they had ever brought her in it. Tears filled Lyra’s eyes when she saw all of it, but she didn’t let them fall. She didn’t want to cry in front of them again. There was the ballroom for their celebrations. The music room which was filled with musical instruments of all shapes and sizes. There was the conservatory. The greenhouses which were outside. The stables; one where the peacocks lived, another where horses lived, and others where other creatures lived. The gardens which were filled with plants of all kinds, the forest surrounding the Manor. There was even a Quidditch Pitch, and a lake.

All in all the Manor and it’s grounds were beautiful. And Lyra was excited to live there.

With her family.

…

Lucius and Severus floo’ed to the Dark Lord’s Manor, both slightly nervous as they walked through the halls to the inner circle’s meeting room where the Dark Lord had agreed to meet them.

When they entered they found the Dark Lord sitting in his throne like chair at the head of the table, waiting like he said he would. The Dark Lord gestured to the seats on either side of him and they moved to sit in them, Severus in the one on the left and Lucius in the chair on the right.

“What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Lucius, Severus?” The Dark Lord asked by way of greeting once they had sat down.

“We have found Lyra.” Lucius started with a smile on his face.

“Oh, that’s wonderful news. Where was she? Is she okay?” The Dark Lord replied, grinning in return.

“Well, that’s the thing, My Lord, she was disguised as someone else. Then, when her fake parents died she was placed with her abusive muggle relatives, or who would have been her relatives had she actually been who she was disguised as. Severus was the one who found her, and when he did she was being… raped by who she thought was her muggle uncle. He got her out of there and took her to Prince Manor where he did the full diagnostic charm so that he could heal her, only to find that she was Lyra and not the girl whom we thought she was. He took off the powerful glamours that were on her before healing her. This morning he told us he had found her and we were reunited.” Lucius explained nervously.

“That doesn’t tell me very well where she was Lucius. Where was she? Who was she? Who were her supposed muggle family?” The Dark Lord asked, glaring slightly at his friends.

Lucius looked to Severus to continue for him.

“My diognostic charm told me that she was kidnapped by three people. One being Albus Dumbledore, the other two being Lily and James Potter, the day after the real Hailey Potter died. She was then aged a year and disguised as Hailey Potter. She is however back to her true age and appearance now. I found her being raped by Hailey’s muggle uncle, I believe his name is Vernon. I took her to my Manor because Lyra, who I believed to be Hailey at the time, and I became close during the year. The Saturday after Halloween I found her in an unused classroom crying and asked what was wrong, she showed me her memories of the abuse and of a conversation she had overheard by Albus, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger, during which they mentioned a plan for Ronald to get her pregnant, marry her, then after the baby was born they would kill her and they would get all of the money from the Potter vaults as they currently have limited access. After that they would abuse the child in order to make sure it didn’t turn Dark, and Ronald and Hermione would marry, have children and get their children to treat the child horribly as well. The three children have been pretending to be her friends over the years but have actually been spying on her for the old man, and have been paid to do so with the money from the Potter vaults. From that moment on she pretended to be friends with them whilst spending most of her time with her true friends and myself. No one knew that her group of friends and I became close because if we told anyone then Dumbledore would get suspicious. I would have done something to get her out of that house sooner but I couldn’t without, again, making Dumbledore suspicious. However, I asked her to write to me if she needed to get out of there, and I gave her extra food and some potions for healing. Last night, however, Dumbledore asked me to go and check on her to see if she was okay after what happened at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, probably counting on my supposed hatred of her to make sure I don’t investigate too much or question anything I might have seen; and I found her being raped. So I got her out of there.” Severus explained.

“So, Lyra used to be Hailey Potter?” The Dark Lord asked, the men nodded in confirmation. “Did you heal her from the abuse?”

“Yes, My Lord. Or I healed her physically, at least. She will however need a nutrient potion with every meal for a while as she is severely underweight. And some of the scars are too deep, and have been there to long for me to heal so she will have those for the rest of her life. She will also need time to heal mentally as there was a lot of emotional and mental abuse occurring as well. But she will get there, eventually.” Severus answered.

“Okay. Did you tell her the truth about our side?”

“Yes, we did. She had been wanting to know more about our side anyway. After finding out that Dumbledore had been lying to her the entire time her and her friends figured he would probably be lying about us as well. So when we told her the truth she agreed with it, and even had ideas on how to improve our tactics. She also said her true friends would be pleased with our goals as well and would like to join our side.” Lucius said.

“Is she okay with me despite the fact that I have tried to kill her a few times and Wormtail killed her friend?”

“Yes, though she is nervous about your reaction to her.” Lucius told his friend.

“Well, tell her that I am alright with her being who she used to be. And she has my promise to never try and kill her, or her friends again. Also that I look forward to meeting her to discuss her ideas.” The Dark Lord started, “By the way, who are her friends?”

“Fred and George Weasley, they are the twin pranksters, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, and I believe that Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott have joined them as well, although I didn’t get to properly introduce myself to them as by the time they had joined the group properly there wasn’t time to have anymore study sessions in my quarters. Although, I believe that a lot more people might join next year. And they are all very close, practically family. They are all incredibly loyal to each other.”

“Loyalty is a good quality to have. What is the plan for telling the rest of the Wizarding World that Lyra has been found?”

“We haven’t decided yet. We are going to Gringotts tomorrow morning to see what the goblins have to say about any Houses she might be Heir or Lady to, and to see if we can find out more about what happened. Then we will come up with a plan.” Lucius told the older man.

“Okay. I will be at your Manor tomorrow afternoon, that way you have time to go to Gringotts and to prepare Lyra for me being there. I don’t want to scare her. Then we can start to plan once you have informed me of what the goblins said.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Severus and Lucius said at the same time.

“Good. Now I have a meeting with some vampires so I need to be heading off. Hope you both have a good evening.” The Dark Lord stood and stalked out of the room.

As soon as He was gone the two men remaining in the room breathed a sigh of relief. Neither said anything as they made their ways to the reception room to floo back to Malfoy Manor.

They found Narcissa and Draco in the library, both of whom looked up at them when they entered and sat opposite the two.

“How did it go?” Narcissa asked her friend and husband.

“Well. He will be at the Manor tomorrow afternoon to help us come up with a plan. Where’s Lyra?” Lucius replied.

“She wanted some time on her own. According to Twinky she is down by the lake. Before that, though, Draco and I gave her the tour.” Narcissa answered sadly, wishing that there was something that she could do to help her daughter to recover.

“I’m going to go and check on her. Make sure she’s alright.” Severus said, standing up and making his way out of the room before waiting for a response.


	4. Meeting the Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are issues that cause the newly reunited family to go to Gringotts earlier than planned. And Lyra meets the Dark Lord for the first time since everything was revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am sorry for the wait but I have been incredibly busy lately with family things, being ill, money troubles, and more. Second, I understand that some of you may not like this chapter, you will understand why as you read, however, please hear me out. Something like this was going to happen at some point in the story. It was inevitable. But I figured that if it occurred now, at the beginning of the story, then Lyra would have more time to heal and deal with what happened before life took it's natural course. By the way, I do know who she is going to end up with eventually, but I will not be telling any of you until it actually occurs in the story. This was also the only idea I could come up with for this chapter, so I went with it. Also, I thought it would be fun to see how the Weasleys and the Malfoys get on when they are on the same side. If you don’t like it then you don’t have to continue reading, and I will honestly not mind. We are all allowed our own opinions.

Severus found his goddaughter sitting on the stoney beach of the lake, her back against one of the trees at the entrance to the forest, her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging them tightly as she stared into the distance, eyes wet with tears that still leaked down her pale cheeks. He quietly sat on the floor next to her, crossing his legs in front of him as he leaned back into the tree behind them.

They sat in silence for about five minutes before Severus spoke up; "Would you like to speak about anything?" He asked gently.

"I just... I had always imagined what it would be like to have a family. A proper family. They have all been so kind, and welcoming... But I don't deserve it... I keep thinking about everything I have learnt this past year and wondering what I did to deserve all of this; all of the betrayals, and the lies, not having a proper family. I don't know how to deal with being a daughter or a sister. I have always been alone. I have never had anyone there to help me or look after me. And I don't know how to react now that I have that. I don't know how to be part of a family, a proper family. And all of this is because of a man I thought actually cared about me, a man I considered a grandfather of sorts... But it was all a lie. All of it. Even my friendships were a lie, or some of them anyway... And I don't know how to live. How to cope. I don't know what to do. I am just confused. Scared. Hurt... I don't know." Severus let Lyra rant, knowing that she needed to get everything off her chest. But it still hurt him to hear her cry about all of the things she had been through in her short life so far.

"Lyra, we understand that it will take time for you to heal and adjust. And we are all here to help and support you, through everything. We know that you will need time to get used to that, but we aren't going anywhere. You are free to take as long as you need to get used to everything. And Dumbledore, as well as everyone else who has ever hurt you, will pay for everything that they have done. And through it all we will love you, and protect you, and care for you." Severus told her kindly.

"I know. I just need time." She said, smiling at him sadly. "How did your meeting with the Dark Lord go?" She asked nervously.

"Well. He will be coming to the Manor tomorrow afternoon. He no longer wants to kill you, and wants everyone who has hurt you to be punished." Severus replied, smiling at her in return.

Lyra nodded in response, still obviously nervous.

"Sev, what's going to happen back at school? Dumbledore is going to know who I am and what happened. I don't want to be near him. Or many people really. I think... I think something is wrong. But I don't know what. Something doesn't feel right. Well, nothing is right, everything has been a lie. But, I just have this feeling that something happened and I don't know what. I didn't want to tell anyone, but it's scaring me the longer this feeling lasts. And I don't know what to do, Sev. I am so scared of everything right now, and there's this feeling in me like Dumbledore and my ex-friends have done something to me, but I don't know because I can't remember anything that seems wrong, or more wrong than what you and I already knew. And now that I know I have a family, to help me, I want that help, and I want to try and trust them not to hurt me. But I don't know what is wrong. And I'm scared." Lyra said, staring out at the lake as a new wave of tears lined her cheeks.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Severus asked her gently, yet thoroughly concerned.

"Since the beginning of January. I wanted to tell you. But I kept thinking to myself that it would go away. That nothing was wrong. But no matter how hard I try to think about what could possibly be the issue, I can't figure it out, and it is like my mind is stopping me from doing so." Lyra's voice trembled as she spoke.

"Can you describe the feelings?" Severus questioned, even more worried now than he already was.

"I-I don't know. I guess it is just intuition. I can feel that something is different, but I don't know what it is because it is like there is something in my mind blocking me from figuring it out. And something about my body doesn't feel right, it still doesn't now that the glamours hiding my true appearance have been removed. I don't know. I don't know."

"Are you in any pain?" Severus' worry was still growing the more he found out.

"No, I just feel weird. Different."

"Maybe we shouldn't wait until tomorrow to go to Gringotts." Severus suggested, and she turned to stare at him in shock.

"Why? Do you know what's wrong with me?" She asked nervously.

"No. But Goblin magic is different to human magic. So they might be able to figure out what it is. I don't want you to be in danger anymore, and neither would your parents, and whatever this is might be dangerous. We need to get you seen to as soon as possible." Severus explained as he stood and helped Lyra stand as well, before starting to lead her back to the Manor.

They walked in a nervous silence.

They found the other three Malfoys in the Library chatting quietly. But as soon as the door closed behind the two the three looked up at them and looked nervous when they saw Severus' worry, and Lyra's nervousness.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, highly worried.

"We need to go to Gringotts tonight." Severus answered his friend.

"What? Why?" Lucius replied.

"Since the beginning of January Lyra has been feeling weird, different. And it has been worrying her, but she thought it would go away, apparently it hasn't, however. She has confided in me that whenever she tries to figure out what is wrong it feels like there is something in her mind blocking her from figuring it out. She has a feeling it is something to do with Dumbledore and her ex-friends. We need to go to Gringotts and see if they can figure out what is wrong because I picked nothing up on my diagnostic spells, and Goblin magic is different. So they might be able to figure out what is wrong." Severus explained to the worried parents and sibling of the small girl standing next to him.

The three sitting jumped up and they all headed to the fireplace so that they could floo to the bank, all worried.

Once they were in the bank Lucius led them over to a teller and asked to see the Malfoy account manager. They were soon being led through the halls of the bank to the room where the Malfoy account manager, Griphook, was waiting for them.

When Lyra saw the small Goblin that showed her to her vault before her first year she smiled, "Good afternoon Griphook., how are you today?" She greeted him, causing the Goblin to look at her in shock.

"I am well Miss Malfoy, I am glad you have been found. Now, what brings you all here today?" Griphook asked with a grin.

Severus repeated what Lyra told him to Griphook who looked increasingly worried, especially once Severus had explained the events of the school year to him.

"Do you know what is wrong with my daughter?" Narcissa asked almost desperately.

"Not yet, Lady Malfoy. However, I can run a series of tests to find out. We can start with the inheritance test." Griphook gathered together the things he needed for the inheritance test and laid them out on his desk before beckoning Lyra towards the desk and asking her to cut her palm with the silver dagger and allow three drops of blood to fall into the potion. Lyra did as she was asked and Griphook wandlessly healed her hand with one hand as he mixed the potion with the other. He then poured the potion onto the parchment and watched as the parchment filled with her parentage, inheritances and more.

_Lyra Narcissa Malfoy-Weasley_

_Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Adopted father: James Charlus Potter (through weak blood adoption shortly after kidnapping)_

_Adopted mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (through weak blood adoption shortly after kidnapping)_

_Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Paternal Grandfather: Abraxas Septimus Malfoy_

_Patermal Grandmother: Cassiopeia Elladora Malfoy nee Yaxley_

_Maternal Grandfather: Cygnus Black III_

_Maternal Grandmother: Druella Black nee Rosier_

_Adopted Paternal Grandfather: Fleamont Henry Potter_

_Adopted Paternal Grandmother: Euphemia Potter nee Selwyn_

_Adopted Maternal Grandfathter: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Adopted Maternal Grandmother: Charlotte Marie Dolohov_

_Husband: Ronald Bilius Weasley (through Matrimonium Invito ritual)_

_Children: One unborn daughter due to be born on Saturday the thirtieth of September nineteen ninety-five_

_Inheritances:_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Gryffindor_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Slytherin_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Ravenclaw_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Hufflepuff_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Peverell_

_Heiress to the Most Ancient House of Gaunt_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Natural Occlumency (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Legilimency (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parseltounge_

_Parselmagic (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Blocks, spells, rituals and potions:_

_Magical Core 60% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Weasley (broken)_

_Hate Potions keyed to Severus Snape, Malfoy family, Voldemort, Slytherin House, and Death Eaters (broken)_

_Miss Malfoy has been placed under many Compulsion Spells over the years by Albus Dumbledore but she has now broken through all of them_

_Matrimonium Invito ritual to marry Miss Malfoy to Ronald Weasley, conducted by Albus Dumbledore and witnessed by Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Weasley_

_Multiple Reponere Memorias charms that have changed many of Miss Malfoy's memories, all done by Albus Dumbledore_

_Hidam Graviditate cast by Albus Dumbledore to hide Miss Malfoy's current pregnancy_

Griphook finished reading the results, angry on behalf of the young girl and her family before him.

"Well? What does it say?" Lucius asked, worried at the concerned yet angry look on the Goblins' face.

"It says a lot. For example, Lyra was blood adopted by the Potters, it was the weaker version that didn't change her looks, hence the glamour, but she is blood related to both of them. It seems that Lily Potter was the daughter of the Dark Lord and Charlotte Dolohov, however, it doesn't tell me how she came to be adopted by the Muggles. So, Lyra is also the granddaughter of the Dark Lord. She is also the Heiress to all of the Founders of Hogwarts, meaning that when she has finally taken her Ladyships she will be the owner of Hogwarts, although she does have partial ownership now. She has some natural abilities, such as Occlumency, Legilimency, and Parselmagic that have been blocked by Albus Dumbledore. And her Magical Core has been blocked by him as well. But we can remove the blocks. She has been under a number of Loyalty Potions, Hate Potions, and Compulsion Spells over the years but has managed to break through all of them naturally." Griphook started, not sure how to tell them the rest. "However, those aren't the most worrying issues."

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Narcissa repeated her earlier question, already angry about what she had heard.

"Lyra has been placed under many reponere memorias charms, by Albus Dumbledore. Meaning there are some memories of hers that have been changed, which is why she feels like her mind is blocking her from finding out what is wrong. I am guessing that the memories were changed so that she wouldn't know what was wrong, because Dumbledore didn't want her to know I suppose. I could give her true memories back to her, but I am not sure she will want them." Griphook said gravely, looking at the young girl who had already had a terrible enough life without all of these extra worries as well. He saw the fear in Lyra's eyes and didn't want to tell her or her family everything else, but he knew he had to.

"What are you talking about? What is happening?" Lucius pleaded.

"Lyra was forced into the Matrimonium Invito ritual which was conducted by Albus Dumbledore, witnessed by Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Weasley. And she is now married, unwillingly to Ronald Weasley. I am guessing that is one of the memories changed since she doesn't know this. But there is also the fact that she is currently under the influence of the Hidam Graviditate spell, and I'm guessing another memory that has been hidden is the event that led to this spell being needed." Griphook saw the tears in the adults' eyes but could tell that young Draco and Lyra were confused, as well as scared.

"What is the Hidam Graviditate spell?" Draco asked, worriedly.

"It is a spell that hides the evidence of a pregnancy. Meaning it doesn't allow for the person who is pregnant to get any of the symptoms, and the bump never appears. They don't know they are pregnant until they have given birth, and I am guessing that Dumbledore was going to make sure Lyra gave birth at Hogwarts so that no one would be suspicious and they could kill her afterwards, saying that she died from natural circumstances, then Ronald would be able to claim all of her vaults as her widowed husband and the father of her child." Griphook explained gently.

Lyra listened to what the Goblin was saying in shock, and fear. But when he finished explaining she couldn't help but burst into tears. Sobbing as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, crying into her knees.

That was until she felt arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace and smelt her mothers' perfume as she was pulled gently from her chair and into her mothers' lap. Lyra turned her head so that she could cry into her mothers' dress.

"It's okay, baby. You'll be okay. We'll sort everything out, I promise. We're all here for you, and we all love you. You're not alone, baby. You have us now, and we aren't going anywhere." Narcissa comforted her daughter as best as she could whilst also crying herself. Crying for her daughter who had gone through too much in her short life.

"How far along is she?" Lucius asked Griphook with a sad, worried voice.

"She is due on the thirtieth of September, meaning she is just over thirty weeks." Griphook replied sadly.

"Is there any way we can get her out of the marriage?" Severus questioned desperately, needing to know if he could save his goddaughter from being married to the boy who had hurt and betrayed her for the rest of her life.

"The ritual requires that at least one party be unwilling to commit, the unwilling party in this case being Lyra. So it is harder to get out of it, because you can't claim that you were unwilling due to it being part of the ritual itself, I don't know where Dumbledore found out about the ritual, it hasn't been used or written about in hundreds of years. However, if we have some evidence that the willing party, namely Ronald, was doing it in order to commit line theft, which he and those involved are doing, then we can have them brought up on charges, and the marriage can be annulled. Going by what you told me earlier, Mr Snape, we can use Lyra's memory of the conversation she witnessed in which Dumbledore, Ronald, and others discussed the line theft that they were planning. And, if we replace Lyra's fake memories with her true memories we may be able to use them also depending on what happens in them. I also have a theory that relates to Lily Potter being the daughter of the Dark Lord and Miss Dolohov but being raised by Muggles, however, unless Dumbledore admits to something, under Veritaserum, I won't know if my theory is correct. However, we can bring him up on charges of child endangerment, child neglect, child abuse, and theft as well as, according to the Potter Inheritance details, he has been stealing from those vaults since James and Lily Potter died, and has given money and artifacts to Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, the Order of the Phoenix, Cornelius Fudge, and kept a lot of things for himself as well. He has also been using the Potter seats on the Wizengamot."

"Can we go home?" Lyra whispered to her mother through her tears.

"Of course, baby." Narcissa whispered in return before looking at the others in the room. "Lyra wants to go home. Maybe we can come back tomorrow, with the Dark Lord, to discuss this in further detail."

"Of course Lady Malfoy. I will get the documents for all of Lyra's Houses together so we can go through them and speak to one of our healers about removing the blocks. I will also go through how to annull the marriage with you in more detail."

"Thank you, Griphook. We shall be back tomorrow." Lucius said, nodding his head as he moved to his wife and gently took their daughter into his arms, carrying her like he would a baby. The others stood and they left the room after saying goodbye to Griphook.

They floo'ed back to the Manor in silence, and Lucius took his now sleeping daughter to her bedroom, Narcissa following him. He placed Lyra gently into her bed and transfigured her clothes into some comfortable pyjamas before covering her over and kissing her forehead gently. Narcissa transfigured her own clothes into pyjamas and climbed into the bed next to her daughter, wrapping an arm over her waist and staring at her sadly.

"I'm going to stay with Lyra tonight." Narcissa told her husband, still looking at their daughter as she did so.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." Lucius replied, kissing his wife gently on the forehead also. "I love you, both of you."

"I love you, too." Narcissa whispered.

Lucius left the room, closing the door gently behind him, and headed to the Library, where he found Draco crying into Severus' shoulder and Severus holding him and comforting him. Lucius moved to sit next to them and he rubbed Draco's back comfortingly as his son cried.

"Why her, father? Why does she have to have a horrible life?" Draco cried for his sister.

"I don't know, Draco. But we'll be here for her, always. We'll help her through all of this and more." Lucius comforted his saddened son, trying to keep his own turbulent emotions under control. He wanted, more than anything, to go and torture and kill those that had hurt his baby girl, all of them. The Dursleys, Dumbledore, the Weasleys who were in on this insane plot, and Granger.

But he would get his revenge in due time. And they would have to beg for death before the mercy was given to them.

…

Lyra woke up to find her mother lying next to her in the bed, watching her with a sad smile on her face. “Mummy.” Lyra whimpered as she remembered the events of the previous afternoon.

“I’m here, sweetie. Always. You’ll get through this, and we’ll all be here to help you.” Narcissa promised sadly as she watched her daughters’ eyes fill with tears then leak down her cheeks.

“I don’t want a baby. Not now. Not with Ron. I don’t want to be married. I don’t…” Lyra cut herself off as a sob hitched in her throat.

Narcissa pulled her scared daughter into her arms and stroked her back in soothing circles, holding and comforting her as she cried.

“I know baby. I know you don’t want this, but it has happened, and we’ll find a way out of the marriage for you. And those that were in on this will be punished. And you will be okay. We are all here for you, and we will be here for you through everything. I love you so much, Lyra, and I wish to the stars and back that you didn’t have to go through any of the things that you have been through in your short life. But I am here for you now, and I am not going anywhere. And soon I am sure everything will be sorted out, those that have hurt you will be punished, and everything will be right again. The Dark Lord, your father, your godfather and I will make sure of it. And you will be okay. It may take a while to get you to that point, but you will be okay, and we will be here to help you, whenever you need us.” Narcissa comforted gently as she held her fragile daugther.

There was a gentle knock on the door which disturbed the almost quiet of the room.

“Who is it?” Narcissa asked as she felt her daughter tense in her arms.

“Lucius. May I come in?” Her husband replied through the door.

She felt her daughter nod against her shoulder and called out an affirmative answer. Lucius entered the room and closed the door gently behind him as he made his way over to the bed and sat on it, gently placing his hand on his daughters’ back and rubbing it soothingly.

“The Dark Lord is here. I called him over earlier so that we could explain the situation to him and get to Gringotts as soon as possible. Severus and I have told him what we found out, as well as the blood adoption and that Lily Potter was his daughter. He is eager to meet you, Lyra. And he has promised even more revenge on those that have hurt you. Are you ready to meet him, child? He wants to come with us to Gringotts, to see how we can get you out of the marriage, and what can be done about the line theft and everything else. Him, Severus and your brother are waiting for us in the family dining room.” Lucius explained gently.

“Okay.” Lyra whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. She extracted herself from her mothers’ embrace and walked to her en-suite bathroom, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so, not noticing her parents watching her sadly before the door to the bathroom closed behind her and they turned to look at each other.

“How is she?” Lucius asked as him and Narcissa stood and left the room to go to their own room so that Narcissa could get ready.

“Scared, upset, betrayed… I want them dead. Everyone that has hurt her. I want them dead. But not before a long session of torturing.” Narcissa growled as they entered their bedroom.

“I know. I want that, too. And I promise that they will get what they’re due. They will get it and more. But first we have to focus on helping our daughter get through everything that life has thrown at her.” Lucius told his wife as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

“I know. I just… She’s our baby, she wasn’t meant to be hurt by anyone. But she’s been hurt by so many people, some of which she used to trust. And I don’t like seeing her in pain. I just want to turn back the clock and make sure Dumbledore and the Potters never got their hands on her. Then she would be happy, and loved, and cared for. Not betrayed and abused. They deserve to feel all of her pain and more.” Narcissa cried gently into her husbands’ chest.

“I know, Cissa, I know. And they will get all of that pain, and more. They will be punished for what they have done to our family, but most particularly our daughter. For now, though, all we can do is help her and Draco get through the next through months and beyond.” Lucius said as he gently rubbed her back in soothing circles. “We’ll all be okay. I promise.”

Narcissa nodded and pulled gently away from Lucius so she could get ready.

…

As Narcissa headed to the family dining room, Lucius went to his daughters’ room and knocked gently on the door.

“Lyra, are you ready to go to breakfast?” He called gently.

The answer he received was the door opening and his daughter leaving her bedroom. He smiled at her sadly, and she gave him a small smile in return.

They walked side by side, in silence, towards the family dining room on the ground floor of the Manor. Lucius could sense his daughters’ nervousness and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it soothingly, ignoring the small flinch that it caused.

They stopped outside of the door to the family dining room and Lucius looked down at Lyra, “Everything will be okay.” He said, smiling gently at her in reassurance. Lyra nodded once in return before Lucius opened the door and led her into the room.

Everyone in the room; which consisted of Narcissa, Draco, Severus, and the Dark Lord, looked up as they entered the room, their worried eyes focussing on Lyra. But Lyra only had eyes for the Dark Lord, her grandfather.

The Dark Lord looked at his new found granddaughter with worried red eyes, that were also filled with another emotion that Lyra couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Lyra, I am glad you have been found and returned to your true family. I apologise for trying to kill you all these years, I wasn’t quite sane, and I believed in the prophecy, or I thought I did. But I am quite sane now, and I promise to never hurt you again. I also promise that the people who have hurt and betrayed you will be punished for what they have done. And know that you are not alone, you have all of us, including myself, here to help you. No matter when you need help, or whatever you need help with, I am here for you. Always.” The Dark Lord told his granddaughter after she had taken a seat in between Severus and Draco.

“Thank you… What should I call you?” Lyra replied nervously.

“Tom is fine, unless you want to call me ‘grandfather’ or something similar. But you should only do that if you are ready to.”

“I thought you didn’t like your name.” Lyra responded, clearly nervous at having brought up that topic.

“Since my sanity has been returned to me, via a potion that Severus made for me, and since I have found out what has been going on with you, I have decided to take a more political route. Yes, I didn’t have as many people killed as you have been led to believe, but I did kill people. I understand now that if I want my goals to be reached then I need to stop the killings all together and change my name back to my original name as it isn’t feared. In fact, no one, except Dumbledore and maybe a few others, knows what my true name is. I hear that you have some ideas that may help our cause, and I would be glad to hear them some time. Severus is also working on a potion that will return me to my original looks, that way I can go out into the world without people fearing me, and actually work my way up in the Ministry, as well as Hogwarts.” Tom told her.

“Oh. Maybe, once everything is sorted, we can sit down some time and I can tell you what I’ve been thinking?” Lyra suggested.

“That would be good. And I hope to get to know you better as a person as well, so maybe we can just talk about normal things as well, get to know each other.” Tom replied gently.

“I would like that.” Lyra admitted before digging into some food.

The rest of breakfast was filled with tha sounds of knives, forks and spoons hitting plates or bowls, and some light chatter about random things. Lyra could tell that they were all trying to make her feel comfortable and to take her mind off the events of yesterday afternoon. But although she felt relatively comfortable surrounded by her new family, she still couldn’t stop thinking about… everything. And she couldn’t stop thinking about those Weasleys on her side, the ones that actually cared about her, and how much she wanted to see them, and for them to go to Gringotts with them. They had to know what Ron and Ginny had done to her, it was only right.

But she was too nervous to ask her parents about it. That didn’t stop her mother from picking up the look on her face that meant that she wanted to ask something, though.

“Sweetie, are you okay? You look like you want to ask something. You can ask us anything.” Narcissa asked Lyra, causing everyone to look at the nervous young girl.

“I’m fine, I think. I just…” Everyone looked at her expectantly.

“Lyra, you can ask us anything.” Lucius copied his wife’s sentiment, hoping it would encourage his daughter to ask what she so obviously wanted to ask.

“I know you don’t get on with the Weasleys, but I was wondering if maybe they could meet us at Gringotts? Well, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr and Mrs Weasley anyway. Definitely not Ron and Ginny. It is just that I miss them, and I believe that they have the right to know what Ron and Ginny, as well as Hermione and Dumbledore, have done. And they are my friends and I want them with me.” Lyra spoke quickly, looking at her plate as she did so, not wanting to see the disapproving looks on her new family’s faces.

“Lyra, baby, of course they can meet us there if that is what you want.” Lyra looked up at her mother in shock. “They were your family before you found us. Draco told us how close you all were. We understand that you miss them and that you would need their support and guidance at this difficult time.” Narcissa explained, smiling at her daughter.

“When we arrive at Gringotts I will floo call them and explain everything to them. They trust me as I am part of the Order with them, and the twins trust me as they have been studying in my quarters with you for most of the year.” Severus added to Narcissa’s statement, smiling also.

Lyra smiled back at her mother and godfather, “Thank you.”

Soon they had all finished eating and were ready to go to the bank. All of them were nervous for what awaited them.


	5. AN: Sorry

Hey, I hope that you're all well. I would just like to say that I am, again, sorry for the extremely long wait on these stories. However a few months ago my health got really bad, and I just couldn't focus on my writing. That lasted a while. I am slowly getting better and feel up to writing again, however, if you haven't heard about this, there is an Article which the EU want to bring in called Article 13. This basically means that anyone on any website on the internet will not be able to post about anything that they don't own the copyright to. They also won't be able to see things from people outside of the EU unless they have a very good VPN. This also means that I won't be able to write fanfiction, no one in the EU will be able to, YouTube will be ruined, you won't be able to post a picture if you are wearing something or there is something in the background which is copyrighted/branded, you won't be able to ask for or give recommendations. The internet will be destroyed basically. If you want to know more about it The Film Theorist has just released a good video about it, and there are others out there too.

Now, there are a lot of people out there trying to get this Article to be not voted in, I am one of those people. But it is going to take a lot of work, and a lot of people to get them to see sense and decide to vote against it. I have decided that I won't upload again until I know what they have fully decided, which means I may not ever upload again, even if I want to upload because I have so much I want to write, unless a lot more people try and do something about it. But, hopefully, they will vote against it and I will be able to upload the next chapters and continue with the stories. Because I really want to.

On another note, if you want to keep up to date with me and my life and work, you can follow me on Twitter at  **RealPMakepeace**  (no space) as well as on Instagram at **paige madison makepeace**  (again, no space but you will need  **underscores between the words** , I just don't want it to go funny so I figured I would write it this way). I am also on Minds for people out there who are also on there, my username on there is  **PMakepeace98**. I am a Vocal Creator on Vocal where I have started writing articles on various topics and aim to get one published everyday, so if you want to check out my articles then you can find me here  **vocal . media / authors / paige - makepeace**  (no spaces). If you are a musician looking for lyrics for a song then I am selling the copyright to some song lyrics that I wrote on Songbay. If you are interested you can check them out here  **songbay . co / portfolio / 34586**  (again, no spaces). If you want to chat to me, or have any business inquiries I have a business email address which is  **paigemadisonbusiness at gmail. com**  and you can email me at any time and I will aim to answer within a few days. It would be great if you could follow me on social media and whatnot, it would be good to interact with you all.

Anyway, I hope you are all well, and I hope that I will be able to continue with my stories. But only time will tell. Thank you for staying with me and reading my work, I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I hope to see some of you on my social media, it would be great to talk to you. Drop me a Private message on them if you ever want to chat about anything.

Thank you xx


End file.
